A Day in Paradise
by eyeSharingan
Summary: Sakura has a hangover, as she tries to get ready for work. Later, she's surprised when she see someone on her bed who's not supposed to be there.


**Authors Note:** Another KakaSaku, completely weird and jumpy, and unexpected, but that's how I roll. It's also kinda fluffy, as per normal. Enjoy 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own "Naruto". Sakura is going for a walk with her little puppy Kakashi. She will return pooper scooper and all. :)

**A Day in Paradise**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Buzzing broke through the still atmosphere.

Lethargically, Sakura absentmindedly turned off her alarm.

As she stretched out her still asleep muscles, Sakura tried to gage how early it was on this wretchedly sunny day.

Shit.

10.45 am.

She was late. Again. That makes it…third time in 2 weeks? Damn, she really had to stop spending so much time with Ino at her freakishly wild parties. Two shots and she was a goner.

Jumping out of bed, Sakura dashed for the shower, haphazardly pulling, and throwing clothes all over the place.

Steaming up the bathroom Sakura tried to do everything at once. Shave her legs, clean her teeth, wash her hair, scrub her body, exfoliate her face, you know, the basics.

In her sleepy state, Sakura attempted to shave her legs with her a toothbrush. Banging her head slightly against the wall, rattling the loose change, in an attempt to shake herself awake, Sakura contemplated what had caused the nausea in her stomach. She couldn't remember what the biggest contributor was. Could it be the half a dozen Midori's she had? Or the half bottle of straight vodka she'd consumed? It could have possibly been the cake she'd guzzled after all the alcohol. She had subconsciously thought that it was slightly on the stodgy side.

Throwing the glass door against the wall, she sprang from the shower, flicking a towel over her body, while applying her mascara at the same time.

Hastily she flung her hospital uniform on, yanked on her boots and bolted from her apartment, barely remembering to lock her door.

Sakura sprinted down the hallway, for once neglected the elevator, running down the stairs like lightening.

Sunlight flashed in her eyes, as she screeched down to her knees in agony.

"Oh God! Sun! Burning, hot, wretched sun!"

Kneeling in half over her body, Sakura wrapped her arms around her eyes, blocking the golden light from her sensitive eyes.

'Note to self: Kill Ino.'

She really had to stop the late nights; she was getting as bad and tardy as Kakashi. Actually, in the last few months, she'd been worse. That's what happens when you actually go out and get a social life, your work life falls apart.

Why could there never be a karmic balance between everything in your life? Why couldn't your job be as easy as hitting a single button, while being grossly high paying? Was it ever possible to have an active, fun, partying, clubbing, boozing, lusty, social life, without the hangovers, or regret and realisation? Could we ever call up our mother, and not have a 5 hour conversation, and be informed, _"Lovely to hear your voice sweety, but you shouldn't waste your time talking to me. Oh, and don't bother about coming over this weekend, or the next. I'm planning to move to Cicely, Alaska with my new hunky toy-boy, Rick, anyway."_

Wouldn't that just be the life?

But no, when one thing in your life is absolutely amazing, everything else is pure shit. That's right. Shit.

Trying to get a grip on her flowing thoughts, Sakura tried to stand up and allowed light to penetrate her eyes. Ignoring the initial burning sensation, she gave time for her eyes to adjust to the light, and found that is wasn't as bad afterwards.

Today was actually quite a beautiful day, when you'd allowed time for your eyes to adjust from major hangover, to half sober.

Sun rays were soaked into ember brink roofs, giving a gentle orange glow around the buildings of this small town of Konoha. Children scootered up and down the little road, laughing and playing along with each other, like the essence of innocence. They had no responsibilities, no concerns. They only had to do what they wanted to do, and maybe a little bit of maths and spelling homework Children had it a lot easier than they thought. They pretty much had all the time in the world, and really nothing to do with it. It wasn't fair. Who constructed the order of time, and why did it have to be such a valuable concept?

Time.

Time?

Time!?

"Oh shit!"

Sneaking a swift glance at her watch, Sakura paled, and entered hyper drive, giving a whole new meaning to "Let's roll".

God she was thick. What was she thinking standing there, looking like a complete tool, in front of a house of apartments, clearly late for work, what with her wearing a nurses uniform, ogling at children like some sick twisted paedophile?

Her mind was not with her this morning, she assumed it was because of the alcohol consumption, or possibly pre-menstruation, making all her thoughts flood in her head like a winter's storm, but she couldn't be sure. Sometimes, she was just plain insane. Maybe it was one of those days?

Sprinting forward, she contemplated why the head nurse lived so far away from the hospital. Wasn't that kind of ridiculous?

'Note to self the second: Research Real Estate less than 15 blocks away from work'

In her absentmindedness, Sakura never noticed her surroundings, so it wasn't surprising that she walked into something.

Suddenly she felt something rock hard, yet still a warm, inviting, snuggle worthy pillow.

Running her hands along the surface, she recognised the feeling of the Jounin issue jacket, not to mention a comfortingly musky male scent, with a hint of cloves hanging in the air.

"Sakura – Chan, has someone scattered their brains this morning?"

Oh great. Of course. It had to be the only person who could annoy her, and make her later than she already is. Great fucking woop-dee-doo.

"Get out of my way Kakashi," she spat, roughly pushing the perverted jounin away from her.

Straightening and brushing dirt off her once white uniform, she made a hasty effort to turn away, and leave the tardy sucker in his place.

"Sakura-Chan, don't you think it's rude to turn away when someone is talking to you." Lazily, Kakashi grabbed her arm, and swung her in front of him. "I mean really, you couldn't even take ten minutes to say hello to your favourite, handsome, loveable sensei."

Trying to pull a puppy dog eye on her, he pouted his lips, hopefully enough to crease his mask.

"OOOOOO! Grow up Kakashi!"

"Sakura-Chan, I am disappointed in you. I'm deeply, and sadly hurt. Whatever shall I do knowing that my favourite cherry blossom is storming around with a bad manner, destroying this happy, shiny day for everyone else. What kind of citizen would I be, to the village I proudly serve."

Laying the shit on thick, Kakashi wondered if it would soften her mood to laughter, or send her sky rocketing. With Sakura, it could easily go either way. Tornado, or happy hyena, because even when she was happy, she was still vicious.

Little lights erupted in Sakura's eyes. She felt a familiar vein begin to throb on her left temple. Anger began to evolve in the pit of her stomach, gradually levelling up from one to ten in point five seconds. Her face grew hot, as her fists balled and tensed, readying to swing and smack the head of that idiotic disgusting, perverted man.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUU!"

SMACK.

Finding himself cheek down on the ground, Kakashi sensed a welt on his head grow, practically feeling the humming birds circling his head.

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF SHIT KAKASHI! DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I'M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT SWILL YOU'RE ATTEMPTING TO FEED ME! I'M NO IDIOT. STOP TRYING TO DELAY ME. I AM LATE ENOUGH ALREADY. I DON'T NEED A FINK LIKE YOU HOLDING ME UP ANY MORE! SO YOU CAN JUST – YOU CAN JUST - JUST-"

Through clouded eyes, the Copy-Nin could see Sakura swaying dangerously on the stop. Moving as fast as he could, he stretched out to catch her, praying that she was okay.

* * *

Soft warmth encapsulated her body. She felt serene, happy, comfortable. Lamp light tried to invade her darkened eyelids, for what felt like the second that day. 'No' she thought, 'Just five more minutes. Please'.

Curling over on her side, she gently pulled the pillow into a hugging position, laying her head at the top. Rubbing her nose in the soft cotton, trying desperately to return to deep satisfying unconscious sleep, not caring that there was another person sharing her bed.

"Sakura. Oh Sakura-Chan. Time to wake up Sakura."

"Go away, Mum. Just five more minutes."

"Ha ha, it's not Mum, darling one." The body moved to wrap himself around Sakura. "It's me, love. Kakashi."

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAA-?!"

Something snapped in Sakura's brain, as she sprang into an upright sitting position. Quickly, the covers fell away, and she realised she was wearing her sexy, red negligee. Lunging towards the fallen covers, she wrapped them around her body, while leaping out of her bed.

It was then she realised Kakashi was naked. Face and all.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"What is it, my lovely wonderful sweet cherry blossom?"

"Ka-ka-ka-sheeee. You. You're. You're. You're-"

"Extremely well endowed?" Kakashi offered.

"Guh! Clothes. Now. Clothes. Clothes. Clothes!"

"You want some clothes?" Kakashi pondered, "Well, I guess we can shop for some tomorrow. And, perhaps, we can shop for some, outfits that would, flatter in your wonderfully full, sexy figure in the, uh, dimmest of lights." He added, with a slightly dirty twinkle to the eye.

"NOOOOO! Clothes! You! NOW!"

Looking directly at the floor, Sakura searched for Kakashi's clothes, finding his shorts and pants, and quickly throwing them at his head.

Nervously, Sakura began to pace.

It was night. She could gage that much. 10.45pm to be exact. God, does that feel like Deja Vu. She was sure that she was supposed to be at work. She remembered the light, the hangover, and then, nothing.

Also, she was back home. How she did not fully know, but she thought it would have something to do with the dirty pervert trying to steal her bed.

The last thing that she knew was, he was naked. She was wearing flimsy silk, and apparently no underwear. Generally that means that, she and he, well.

Fuck.

Possibly in the literal sense.

No.

NO.

NOOO!

Okay, think, Sakura, think.

Maybe if you talk to him. Talk to him. Oh god, talk. She could barely look at him at the moment. But, surely, no, nothing would have happened. Kakashi would never do that. She would never do that. Not that Kakashi isn't completely lick-able, and it's not like he wouldn't be a good roll in the hay, but they had a respected relationship. I mean, he was once her teacher!

Kakashi sighed. "There love. I'm dressed. Happy. I don't know why you're so shy all of a sudden." He chuckled. "If I recall, a few hours ago, you were quite happy to encounter my hotdog. I do remember that you were writhing beneath me, biting lovingly onto my neck, as I pumped myself in and out of your tight, quivering heat, your breasts bouncing pleasantly against yourself, while moaning my name under your breath. Your cries grew louder, as I brought your tender body closer to a shivering orgasm. As you reached your peak, I felt you surrender in a cascading crescendo of noise and bliss. It was pure ecstasy to watch."

Oh.

Shit.

Sakura paled. Not only did that confirm that they were, intimate, but Kakashi called his, thingy, 'my hotdog'.

Silence folded around the atmosphere of the room, accompanying a sudden cold front.

"Sakura."

"Sakura"

"Sakura, are you okay?"

Lifting her eyes off the coffee stain under her bed, Sakura shifted her gaze to meet the grey and scarlet eyes of her supposed, lover, tears streaming down her porcelain face.

"Am I okay? Are you seriously asking me that. Am I okay? Do I look 'okay' to you? Because, I'm not. And if I do, you need glasses, or some kind of correctional therapy. I'm not fine. I can't have, had, slept with you. I don't even remember being here. This is not okay. You're my ex-sensei, and my closest friend. There is no possible way that I would ever try to ruin anything like that. I can't believe it. But I have to. It happened. I can't stand it."

"Sakura? Don't you care? Can't you see the beauty of what we did?"

"The beauty? That's what you think? I feel dirty. I feel like a slut. And most of all I feel used, and betrayed. I can't believe that in my dizzied state, you would take advantage of me like that. I can't believe that you would intentionally hurt me the way you have. I thought I meant more to you than that. I thought that we respected each other. But you disappoint me. So yes, I care. Now, kindly, leave."

Kakashi sighed, unfolding his legs from Sakura's bed. Slyly, he swaggered forward towards her, the whole time locking his eyes with her bright jade green orbs.

Stretching out his hand, Kakashi pulled Sakura to him by her hip, locking her to him.

Breathing steadily, he placed his other hand on her face, and kissed her. Deeply, passionately, lovingly.

Pulling away, he placed his forehead against hers.

"Sakura-Chan." He whispered

"Yes?"

"Just so you know…we didn't have sex together."

...

"WHAT?" Sakura screeched, throwing her arms above her head.

"No, we didn't slept together. Earlier today, you fainted, obviously from fatigue, and malnourishment from the amount of alcohol you had obviously consumed. I carried you back to your apartment, and called Ino. She came over and helped you get changed, and left. You were fast asleep, and so beautiful. I couldn't leave you. When you started to snuggle towards me, I just couldn't help myself. I love to annoy you, to shit stir. You're so adorable when you're flustered. I'm sorry."

"YOU CRAZY IDIOT!! DO YOU HAVE AN FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU MADE ME THINK!! YOU-"

Diving in again, Kakashi ploughed his tongue into Sakura's mouth once more. Luckily, he successfully managed to shut her up. He felt her surrender beneath him.

As they broke for air, he looked her dead in her eyes.

"Sakura, would it really have been so bad?"

Sakura pondered on that thought.

Her first instinct was to say yes, it would have been that bad. But deep down, she knew, that what she really did want, was him.

"No. It wouldn't have been that bad." She whispered.

Kakashi smiled, happiness filling his entire being. For the first time in years, he felt whole.

Gently, he led them back to her bed, pulling the covers from Sakura's body, onto the bed.

Snuggling together, Sakura lent against Kakashi's chest.

"Kakashi, you didn't by any chance ring the hospital for me?"

"Yes, actually I did."

"Oh god, what did you tell them, I hope it wasn't some lame excuse like you usually tell Naruto and I."

"Lame?"

"Oh please, they're pathetic!"

"Excuse me little miss perfect but my excuses are not excuses, they are reasons and-"

Smiling to herself, Sakura listened to Kakashi whinge about his pathetic "reasons".

Surprisingly, this was actually a day in paradise.

Minus the mind splitting hangover, and think that she'd done the slutty with Kakashi.

End

* * *

Well, that's it. It's strange and weird, but I wasn't sure where this one was going to go. I was a tad rusty. So for any mistakes, my beta is on hiatus. If you spot any let me know. I couldn't see them.

Stay Tuned.

eye


End file.
